Meeting at the Initials
by forgetablelove
Summary: Hermione meets him at the tree where it all happens after that night... SeverusxHermione


Hermione shifted from foot to foot nervously, hugging her cloak around herself. The Forbidden Forest was familiar to germ but that made it no less of a scary place to be alone. The trees shifted making the shadows jump and move. Hermione stared at the tree in front of her. The tree had two pairs of initials carved by magic into it's bark. The carved initials signaled that this was their meeting place. One pair of initials, of course, was hers and the other was her lover's. Her lover was nowhere to be seen, though, but she just knew he'd show up there eventually.

A wolf was howling in the distance. She was glad that it was only a wolf, or else she'd be more frightened. She was glad it didn't happen to be a full moon or else she would be crawling out of her skin knowing so many werewolves were out and about. Noises she found indistinguishable were around her, making her feel uncomfortable and alone. But she stayed.

The crackling of twigs under someone's foot and rustling of someone moving through the thick trees caught Hermione's attention immediately. The louder the sound grew the more she believe it was him coming to her. She turned away from the tree and towards the sound. A dark shadow started to emerge as she waited with bated breath to find out who it was.

A man came through the trees into the tiny clearing she stood in. The man looked haggard, hurried, and distraught. But when he saw her, he smiled. His smile was forced, and it was his eyes that showed his genuine relief and happiness to see her there.

"Thank Merlin you're here!" he said in a horse, but emotional voice. He quickly pulled her into his arms and held her tight. He held Hermione close in silence for several long moments, each just enjoying the feel and warmth of each other. Hermione found herself unable to form words. Pulling back, he said, "I sent Draco ahead of me. I'd hoped you'd come here. Once everything died down a bit," he added.

She stared into his dark eyes for a moment without speaking. "Of course, I came here," she said in a small voice when she found her voice again. "But what are we going to do now?" She loved him, weather she admitted it or not, and weather it was right or wrong. And deep inside her, she knew he had to love her too, even if it went unsaid.

Both were silent not wanting to answer the question until he whispered, "I killed Dumbledore."

Hermione didn't respond vocally to his statement, since she knew he didn't want her too. Instead she pulled him into her arms and held him. After a moment, she whispered, "You had to," consolingly. "Narcissa and Dumbledore left you no other option," she whispered with a voice laced with resentment.

"He could have broken the Vow without killing me," he whispered into her hair, "But he thought it was better for me to kill him then if Draco killed him and became a murderer. He knew, he felt his time was coming to an end."

Hermione had to work to keep the tears at bay at the mention of the events only hours before. She knew he had to be feeling emotions he refused to express, too. She had to be strong for him, if only for him. "You aren't a murderer..." she whispered, "We knew this would happen." She tried to consol him with a soothing, soft voice and her feminine touch. It was true, though; they had both known this would happen since he told her over the summer about the Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa, but had hoped Dumbledore would rid him of its power. Dumbledore had refused, however, saying it would be better than allowing Draco to become a murderer. When her lover her told Hermione of Dumbledore's stubborn decision she had wanted to go plead with Dumbledore on his behalf, but she couldn't. Their love affair had to remain secret. Dumbledore took it farther by telling him he must keep Draco's attempts from working, and no matter the circumstances kill Dumbledore if Draco came close. So her lover her followed through out of loyalty towards Dumbledore.

Hermione knew, more than anyone, it must have been killing him inside to know he actually killed Dumbledore as it had haunted him through the year knowing he was going to eventually. "What now?" she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head and moved away. "I have to go." He tried to leave, but she grabbed his arm.

"Don't go," she pleaded. Much to her chagrin tears began to seep out from her eyes, blurring her vision. She tried to blink them back, but they fell anyone in bigger drops than they would have every time she opened her eyes. She let go of his arm, and haphazardly wiped at her eyes, and said, "I'm sorry," over and over agin.

He pulled her into his arms once again and dropped his chin to rest on the top of her head. "What do you want me to do?"

She pulled him close as she whispered, "You have to go, but one more night, just one more time."

He knew what she wanted, and when she looked into his eyes she saw he wanted the same thing. Going up on her tiptoes she brushed her mouth over his and whispered into his mouth. "Please."

He gave in then, opening his mouth to consume hers. He took complete control. His movements were practiced and smooth when he knew just where and how to touch her. They had done this what seemed like a million times, but it never grew boring and old to either. Part of the pleasure was the excitement, but most of the pleasure was the emotions. The knowing each other so well.

After they were done, feeling satisfied but still uncertain of what was truly to come, she laid in his arms and was silent. She listened to their heartbeats like she had so many times before, but this time it was different. This time it could be the last time. She felt overwhelmed and turned to bury her face in his neck as another wave of tears hit her.

"I have to go," he whispered into her silence.

She nodded. "I know." She stood up and dressed quietly, careful not to look his way as he did the same.

As they stared at each other, she felt the tears still in her eyes, but forced them not to fall this time. "I'll see you again," she said as much for herself as for him, "I promise."

He pulled her close and whispered, "I love you."

The words shook her and she forgot to respond as he left as fast as he could in the clearing. "I love you, too, Severus," she whispered to no one.


End file.
